


the lego batman movie is a romcom

by milesss



Series: thats the spooky thing about the internet you can never be sure who tweeted the tweets [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Twitter, the lego batman movie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesss/pseuds/milesss
Summary: the d@bisexual-fingergunsshould i see the lego batman movie or nah





	

**Author's Note:**

> when something is in [brackets] it means i havent figured out how to code it in so im just gonna describe it

the d  
@bisexual-fingerguns  
      should i see the lego batman movie or nah  
      1:26 PM - 14 Feb 17

NO  
@FUCKYOU  
      @bisexual-fingerguns LEGO BATMAN IS A BEAUTIFUL MASTERPIECE OF A ROMCOM/ACTION MOVIE YOU HAVE TO SEE IT  
      1:29 PM - 14 Feb 17

the d  
@bisexual-fingerguns  
      @FUCKYOU nah romcoms are for nerds  
      1:30 PM - 14 Feb 17

NO  
@FUCKYOU  
      @bisexual-fingerguns TOO BAD I ALREADY BOUGHT TICKETS  
      1:37 PM - 14 Feb 17

take out the trash  
@bisexual-fingerguns  
      @FUCKYOU well shit if i knew it was that easy to get you to take me out  
      1:39 PM - 14 Feb 17  


NO  
@FUCKYOU  
      lego batman is #relatable  
      4:18 PM - 14 Feb 17

NO  
@FUCKYOU  
      @FUCKYOU lol i knew your capslock wasnt broken #exposed  
      4:19 PM - 14 Feb 17

take out the trash  
@bisexual-fingerguns  
      @FUCKYOU GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING PHONE  
      4:19 PM - 14 Feb 17  


N E R D  
@FUCKYOU  
      @bisexual-fingerguns lol nope #420blazeit  
      4:20 PM - 14 Feb 17

[middle finger emoji]  
@bisexual-fingerguns  
      @FUCKYOU [three middle finger emojis]  
      4:20 PM - 14 Feb 17


End file.
